


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a Gold Digger, Alex is draining Thomas’s wallet, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, sugaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex gets ready for a meet up with Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sugar

If there’s two good things coming from this arrangement it’s simple:

1\. Thomas’s dick in his ass

2\. All the cash he’s getting for taking Thomas’s dick

It all started for during his internship at the lawyers office, George Washington told Alex, twenty-one, about Thomas Jefferson’s request to have him do secretarial duties for him. Alex was never fond of the man, he was old Virginian money while Alex had to crawl his way to having a scholarship at Columbia. Thomas got everything handed to him and Alex had to work his ass off to just live in a shitty apartment with his new best friends, Thomas probably lived in some elaborate penthouse or mansion outside the city. And having to deal with all of those snide comments from him would drive Alexander mad! About how he never watches where he walks or shit like that. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but it was Alexander’s choice...

But the pay was good.

So he took the offer and did whatever the hell Thomas wanted. At first, it was just regular secretary shit, take this call, file these notes... but it didn't take long for Alex to notice how Thomas looked at the him, the man twelve years his junior.

Which eventually lead to a confrontation where Thomas said he’d pay Alex five hundred dollars to stick his cock up his ass.

“Isn’t that prostitution, Jefferson?” Alexander said, smart ass he was.

“What if you were my sugar baby?”

“What?”

“I pay you for your company and your sexual services.”

“So... rich people prostitution?”

“Do you want to do this or no?”

Alex said if Jefferson doubled up, they had a deal.

Which is what lead to here, Alex, nearly twenty-two was invited by Jefferson to go to an exclusive club to celebrate. Alexander of course agreed and went to shower and change and now he was combing out his slightly damp shoulder length hair.

This wasn’t his first time going to such places, when he became Jefferson’s sugar baby, he wanted to be spoiled. Be taken to every upper class restaurant and have free reign on Jefferson’s credit card when he was allowed it. Usually when he dated people, he was never one to want to have his partners pay for him to do things. Like with his relationship with Eliza, despite her family being just as wealthy as Jefferson’s, he never made her pay for him to have elaborate things. Just a movie and take out was a great enough date for him.

The difference? Alexander _actually liked Eliza._

When he and Jefferson started this relationship, he still hated his guts, so great payback would to spend all his money on himself. His discount clothing he got at Walmart was soon replaced with a designer wardrobe, he bought a fifteen dollar coffee everyday, had Jefferson pay for his phone bill, and he always ordered the most expensive options available when they would eat out. Jefferson often referred to Alexander as “his spoiled little brat”, and Alex always responded with either a “you spoil me” or a “you made me this way, daddy.” Even if Jefferson got mad, Alex knew he could make it up by having the Virginian gag him and spank him with his cane.

Of course, his roommates took note when he started disappearing until morning, or would have shopping bags from Versace and Dolce and Gabbana, or suddenly have more money to waste on them. So one day, they all confronted him with their suspicions.

Apparently, they thought he was selling drugs.

After his laughter had died down, he told Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan that no, Alexander Hamilton wasn’t selling crack cocaine on the street, he was Thomas Jefferson’s sugar baby. Yes, the Thomas Jefferson he hated and would complain about to all them. No, he was not being forced.

They were all a bit weirded out, but didn’t ask anymore questions about it. Alex wasn’t offended, the lifestyle probably sounded strange to most and it was with Thomas Jefferson of all people.

But to be honest... Alex loved this lifestyle. Going to elaborate restaurants and expensive vacations, being showered in cash and gifts, all in exchange for taking a huge cock down his throat or in ass, something he would do for free under different circumstances. But these weren’t those circumstances so oh well.

But it just wasn’t the cash and the sex... it was the odd amount of power he had over Jefferson. By submitting to him, sucking his cock by the fireplace, riding him on his bed with the expensive silk sheets, calling him daddy, letting him have all the kinky fun Jefferson wanted, he gets power over his wallet. Having Thomas drive him to all these designer shops in his luxury car, spending a weekend on his yacht, two weeks in Monticello, having his receipts look like phone numbers... he didn’t know why, but it balanced out the power in a sense. Alex is Thomas’s fuck toy, and in return Alex gets more money then he knows what to do with.

Alex stood, admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing black slacks and a green blazer with a sort of jungle print on it... he was debating whether or not to wear a black or white shirt under it, but he decided on wearing nothing under it instead, being sure his exposed bare chest would drive Thomas wild. His hair was down and while he would usually wear it in a ponytail, he knew Thomas liked it better when it was down.

As Alex slid on his expensive black loafers, it came to him that he didn’t hate Jefferson all that much, or as he used to. And he knew it wasn’t from all the cash... or that the cash didn’t make a huge impact on it.

It was how he’d wake up to Thomas spooning him, how he once took care of his sorry ass when he came down with a cold, how he would make Alex food when they didn’t go out, making sure the skinny man could eat as much as he could without popping his stomach, how he didn’t even insult Alex with the same demeanor, nor as much as he used to. Said in a sort of way that was almost like Jefferson was reminiscing when a mere five months ago, Alex went to his throat for everything...

He got a text from Jefferson, saying he was in the parking lot and waiting. As if he’d actually get his ass up here in this shitty apartment complex and have people risk seeing the Thomas Jefferson escorting some immigrate twink. Alex wasn’t offended though. He text back that he was on his way and walked down over, a grin on his face, knowing he was about to be spoiled by his sexy sugar daddy.


End file.
